Beware the Crimson
by DeltaGrayFraza
Summary: A new dark force is coming towards our favourite slayers. Will they be able to stop this blood beast or will they be left with out their magic and their lives. ((Gray is a devil slayer in this) T because it might get a little tiny big bloody)


I had this idea today when I was writing chapter 6 for the Raven Tangle in Chain and just had to write it down. Gray is a Devil slayer in this! Just a head up that this is short because it's only a prologue.

Without further a due this is my Prologue for a new story called

Beware the Crimson.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Prologue:

The cell was dark and windowless, only a small glimmer of light could be seen escaping through from a torch down the hallway. The little bit of light danced and played with the shadows. Three of the walls were cold grey stone bricks covered in small indents. The other wall consisted of bars, long and slender poles of a dangerous silver. Inside was a small wooden bench covered in scratch marks, evidence of someone counting their days.

A figure was sat cross legged in the middle of the room with their hands in their lap. The figure was wearing what looked like a dirty looking pillow case with a hood. The item was brown, like it had been stained with river water. The person's face could not be seen but if the light danced close enough you could see a few strands of maroon hair sticking out.

The figure's hands were resting in their lap. Bound together with magic sealing cuffs. Their feet were bare excluding a few scratches on the heels.

The person just sat there motionless, like they were a stone statue.

A guard on either side of the bars stood facing away from the figure, they both wore cloaks that had the magic council symbol on them. The two made small conversation with each other consisting of simple things like each other's wife and the tax rate. Only did they stop when they hear a small hum come from inside the cell.

They tuned and looked in but noticed that the figure hadn't move. One of the guards tapped the hilt of his sword against the bars making a small clunk.

"Quiet in there, we are talking! Can't you hear? Shut it!" After the comment the humming stopped. The two guards turned to continue talking when the hum started again only louder. This time they both knocked against the bars and the humming stopped.

For the second time the two guards tried to start talking again when instead of a hum it was a whistle. The two were agitated and opened the bar door and entered. Closing it behind the with a small click. One grabbed the figure's left arm while the other grabbed the right. They heaved the figure onto their feet so that they were standing face to face.

"Ya listen here! I don't wanna hear ya again. So keep ya trap shut!" They then let go and went to walk away but a voice spoke behind them.

"Pity you have boys have wives, they will miss you." The voice belonged to a man. Each word was poison in the air.

The man stood in the middle of the room, his hood shadowing his eyes. A crimson liquid then started to drip from the tips of his fingers. The drips then turns in a constant flow. Once the liquid covered all of the ground around the man's feet it started to gather together like it was rope or a whip. It then started to rise and move, it's movement like that of a snake. The crimson moved towards the man's cuffs and entered the keyhole. A click, and the cuffs fell to the floors. The liquid separated into many different sections like tentacles.

The guards took out the swords and held them towards the man. They were inching closer to the door when one guard was pulled to the ground by one of the tentacles. The other stood watch as the liquid wrapped around his friend's wrists squeezing hard enough to break the skin. They then creeped into the open wound. The guard watched in horror. His eyes widened in true terror. He had never seen such dark magic.

The figure chuckled, his victims always had a way of amusing him. He watched as his prey slowly struggled against him. After a few seconds the guards stopped moving completely and fell limp hitting the ground with a thud. The the man removed the liquid and it slowly returned to his finger tips. Once it was gone he looked at the other guard who was now on his knees whimpering.

"Do you like my little trick? I like to call it blood bending magic, I can use it in many different way. What you just saw is called Draining. I removed what little magic energy your pathetic friend had and absorbed it for myself. I can also use it to control the body of my victim or victims. One last thing, if I absorb slayer magic then I will be able to harness that magic and use it for myself. So if I was to do this to a Dragon Slayer or God Slayer or any type of Slayer for that matter, I would then be able to use their magic. I do quite like it. What do you think?" The man directed this question to the guard shaking in front of him.

"What wrong? Are you not impressed? How about I show you an example of Control!" the man spoke a few words under his breath and clicked his fingers. The shivering guard's face paled as he watched his friend rise to his feet and walk towards him. His eyes had changed to a pale pink colour and they looked glazed over.

The man turned around pretending to be interested in something on the wall behind him. He waited until he heard a loud crack then clicked his fingers. After doing this he walked out of his cell door stepping over two bodies along the way.

Once he exited his cell he let out a big sigh.

"That was fun. Now I need to find myself some Slayers." He chuckled as he walked down the empty hallway.

What do you think? Please tell me you like it! I will give you a Tim Tam! I really enjoyed writing it and I have heap ideas for it!

Merry Christmas for everyone by the way! I hope everyone gets spoilt and spends it enjoying themselves! For people that are in winter I hope you stay warm! For people who live in the summer, stay cool! Today in Australia it was 40 degrees Celsius! And for all that don't know that is 104 degrees Fahrenheit! My poor chickens for whom I love with my whole heart got very very hot today!

I love all of you amazing readers! I wish you a Merry Christmas!

Xxx


End file.
